The Secert
by jysellahorn22
Summary: Lester and Stephanie have a secret but how long can they keep it
1. Chapter 1

Hey Connie, do you have any bonds for me today?" Stephanie Plum asked her boss. Stephanie was wearing a blue short sleeves shirt and a pair of black jeans.

"I have one, her name is Laura , she skipped her hearing two days ago, wanted on stealing a car. It is not much money since it is her first offence."

"I will take it." Stephanie told Connie. She walked outside with Lula following behind her. Steph's Spidey sense went off as she exited the building. "Stephanie, we need to talk" Ranger told her.

"All right where?" She asked him.

"My car" Ranger told her.

As soon as she got in Rangers Porsche she started to get slightly emotional, she had a feeling that this would not be good news.

"I have to leave for a while, I don't know for how long, I am going have the guys keep in contact with you while I am gone." Ranger told her.

"Is this a bad situation or a good one?" she asked him.

"It is never good with I get called out of town for this type of business" He kissed her a deep kiss and then opened her door for her so she could get out of his car.

She got out of his car and saw him take off.

"Hey there white girl, can we go catch a bad guy now?" Lula asked her friend.

"Sure, let's go" The two of them piled into Stephanie's car and went after Laura St. Jean.

When the two of them got to Laura St. Jean's address Stephanie knocked on the door. "Who is there?" Laura asked.

"This is Stephanie Plum and I am a bond agent with Vinny's Bond Company you need to come with me so we can reschedule your court date."

"No, she opened the door and Pushed Stephanie hard against the wall with the door. Lula tried to jump Laura but landed on her butt. Stephanie started to run after her that's when she saw Laura jump over a wall that was about 3 feet high. Stephanie then remembered her training that she got from Ranger and the guys and jumped to the top of the wall. Laura continued to run in a field.

"White Girl, where are you?"

"I here, on top of this wall" Stephanie told Lula

"Well wait a minute." Stephanie looked in shock as Lula managed somehow to get on top of the wall. When Lula did that, she pushed Stephanie off the wall and Stephanie landed face down on the ground.

"Ouch that must have hurt" was all Lula could say.

"Call Rangeman, I really did hurt myself this time." Stephanie told Lula.

Lula picked up her cell phone, and dialed Rangeman.

"Yes, Rangeman what is your situation?"

"This is Lula, and I am calling for Stephanie Plum, she hurt herself and needs some assistance." Lula told the dispatcher.

"Sure thing will send the closest car to you which I think is Lester and Hal to help her." The dispatcher then hung up

"Lester and Hal are on their way, I will be right down." Lula said. Lula jumped down and landed on Stephanie as she was trying to get up herself.

"ouh" Stephanie screamed as Lula came down on top of her.

"Will you get off me please." Stephanie asked her.

"Oh yeah sure, here let me help you." Lula took one of Stephanie's arms and pulled it hard so Stephanie screamed even more.

"Did you hear that scream, that is Steph, let's go Hal" Lester yelled at him.

As soon as Lester saw the wall he thought to himself. "Don't tell me" Lester knew what had happened.

"Over here, there is a path to the other side." Hal yelled to Lester.

When they got to the other side of the wall that Steph and Lula were on, they saw Stephanie cradling her right arm and Lula yelled, "We are over here, and I made it in one piece over the wall." Lula said with a wide grin on her face.

"Steph let me guess, you were trying to get over the wall, and Lula decided to try it too." Lester told her.

"Yup, Lula landed on top of me." Steph told Lester.

"Okay let's get you to the hospital," Lester told her. The four of them made it to the Rangeman SUV with Lester carrying Steph.

"Hal can you take Lula back to the bond's office and I will take care of Steph and get her to the hospital." Lester told him.

"Got it, Steph where are your keys?" Hal asked her.

"In my front jeans pocket" Stephanie told him. She tried to reach for them, but it hurt too much.

"Lester, can you get them for me?" She asked him.

"Sure" He reached into her pocket and got her keys. Once he had them, he tossed them to Hal. "Okay Lula let's go" Hal told her.

"Right call me white girl and let me know how you made out" Lula and Hal headed off to the bond's office while Lester and Stephanie headed to the hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 The Secret

" Hold on Stephanie we are almost to St. Elizabeth Hospital." Lester told her while he was driving.

"Hey can you step on it Lester, I am in some serious pain right now." Stephanie told him.

A few minutes later they arrived at St. Elizabeth Hospital in Trenton. Lester parked and opened the door for Stephanie then he picked her up and carried into the emergency room. Where he saw Bobby, who was doing his residency. Lester sat her down on a chair and the went up to the nurse's desk. "One of my coworkers is hurt can you help her please." Lester asked the nurse.

"Of course heave a seat and we will call Bobby." The nurse told him.

The nurse paged Bobby. Stephanie was holding her right arm, while she was looking out the window. She was starting to doze off, when Lester saw Bobby coming their way.

"What happened?" Bobby came and knelt besides her.

"I fell off a wall, thanks to Lula."

"Say that again." Bobby asked her. Almost trying not to laugh.

I was chasing an FTA when I climbed a wall because she did, and then while I was still on the wall Lula decied to climb the wall too, and as she got to the top of the wall, she pushed me off. Well her stomach did. Then when she tried to get down she landed right on top of me." Stephanie told Bobby.

"All right lets get a couple of x rays done and see what we have." Bobby got a wheel chair for her and she sat down in it. With Lester pushing the wheel chair they went to x ray.

Stephanie was wheeled in the x ray room and told to put her arm palm side up to get an x ray taken. A few minutes later the x rays were done.

"Lester why don't you take Stephanie to the cafeteria to get some food in her as Steph's stomach started to roar. She can eat a burger or finger food.

"Great idea, Lester said I am hungry to.

When they got into the cafeteria they got some food from the counter and sat down at the table. "Okay I am starting to feel better thanks to those pain pills I have taken. I want to kiss as a thank you for being there for me." Stephanie then leaned in and kissed Lester on the lips. He kissed her and held her for a moment taking in the moment. Suddenly they heard a excuse me, and saw Bobby standing right there.

"Sorry to interrupt but we have your x rays back, and I would like to talk to you both about them." Bobby told the two of them.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 The secret

Lester and Stephanie stared at Bobby.

"I did not see a thing, but the results are in and if you could both follow me I will tell you the results of the x rays" Bobby started to walk away. Lester shrugged his shoulders and they followed Bobby.

They got to a small office. "This is really small for the three of us." Bobby told everybody.

"Okay your X-rays as you can see. He showed them to Lester and Stephanie, "you have a sprained right wrist Which I am not really worried about. I am worried about the 3 broken ribs you got here on your left side."

"I would prefer if you could stay somewhere till you are healed up." Bobby told her and Lester"

"She can stay with me, that way Lula can't find her." Lester told Bobby.

"Hey, do I get a choice?" Stephanie asked.

"No!" They both told her at the same time.

"Okay its settled she will stay with you Lester until she is better that is actually 6-8 weeks, and Steph you of course won't be able to work for that time too." Bobby told them.

"Right, we will go to the bond's office next." Lester told them.

"All right now Lester I want to talk with you alone please." Bobby told him.

"I will be outside" Stephanie told him and left the small office.

"You do realize that if Ranger catches you to together you both will be in some serious trouble. If it were me, I would stay clear of Stephanie for your health." Bobby told Lester

"Now make sure that she gets 1 of these pain killers every 6-8 hours as needed for pain." Bobby told him.

"Sure thing" Lester then walked out so he could bring Stephanie to the Bonds office.

On the way to the Bonds office Stephanie asked what Bobby wanted to talk to Lester about.

"I got a lecture, because of that kiss we had, no big deal. Bobby wanted to give me some advice to stay away from you in a romantic way, otherwise I would have to deal with Ranger and that might be bad of my health." Lester told Stephanie.

"Did you tell him it was just a thank you kiss for the help you gave me today." She asked him.

"He would not give me a chance to explain." Lester told her.

"Oh no it's Lula waiting for us out in front of the Bonds office." Stephanie pleaded "Lester please don't leave me alone with her."

"No problem Steph" Lester got out and then helped Steph out of the SUV.

When they got there, Lula came running up to her.

"Well how much damage did you do to yourself because you jumped off that wall." Lula asked.

"I did not fall, I was pushed because of your stomach." Stephanie yelled at her.

"I did not push you." Lula screeched back at Stephanie.

"Why did you climb that wall?" Stephanie asked her.

"I climbed it because that was the way St. Jean went." Lula told her again screaming.

"You are not a bail enforcement agent Lula you should stay at the office and eat donuts. No coming with me." Stephanie yelled even more. "Now please move I have to tell Connie that I can't work for 6-8 weeks because of you."

Lula stepped aside and Stephanie went inside her work environment.

"I heard every word, so I will find someone to cover for you while you are out." Connie told Stephanie.

"No problem I will do it" Lester told Connie.

"Are you sure you want to Lester you will be working with her." Stephanie nodded her head outside.


	4. Chapter 4

**Amanda Mallette**

3:27 PM (1 minute ago)

to me

Chapter 4: The Secret

Lula went stomping back inside the bonds office.

"It will be all right Stephanie" Lester whispered in her ear.

"Let's go, I don't want to see Lula for a while Lester.

Lester had just got Stephanie in the car when Morelli came up.

"Cupcake what happened?" Lula jumped on to a wall and I fell down and Lula fell down on top of me."

Morelli was trying hard not to laugh but he just started laughing at Stephanie's story.

" It is not funny Morelli, I have 3 broken ribs and a sprained wrist.

"Would you like me to nurse you back to health?" Morelli asked after he stopped laughing.

"No I am going to have Lester help me not you." Stephanie slammed Lester's truck door .

"Fine be that way, I was only trying to be nice." Morelli said and then he got in his unmarked cruiser and left.

Lester got in the truck and they left for his house. They drove out of the Trenton area into the woods, for about 10 minutes, once they got there. Stephanie noticed the Gate at the end of the road. It was there they she saw Lester's house. It was a 2 story home.

"Lester this is your house." Stephanie said with her mouth hanging open.

"Yes, it is no bat cave but it suits me." Lester told her.

They pulled up to the front of the house. Stephanie noticed that it had the look and feel of a log cabin.

Lester opened the door to the house, when he got back to the truck, he noticed that Stephanie was trying to get down and having a hard time.

"Here let me." Lester told her. In a quick one shot move he was holding her as they entered his house.

She saw the living room/ dining room. To the right and then to the left of that was the kitchen.

Lester walked down the hall and opened the second door on the right. She saw a nice king size bed with a dresser on the left side and a bathroom to the right side of the wall just opposite of the bedroom.

He put her down softly on the bed. He then went into the bathroom and got a towel and wash cloth and went over and pulled some cloths out for Steph to wear. Lester then went back to Stephanie and helped her wash up some and helped her get into his shirt and a pair of shorts Ella had brought over earlier. Realizing Stephanie was starting to really hurt again and it was time for a pain pill, Lester gave her the medicine. Stephanie then asked Lester if he wouldn't mind staying in the bed with her till she fell asleep.. Lester said yes, I will stay and will stay as long as you need me to . After a while Lester heard a truck pull into the driveway, he looked at his security camera screen and when he saw Tank's truck pull up outside.

"Great now what?" He thought to himself.

He opened the door, and saw Tank standing there.

"He Les, what is going on, I heard that Stephanie was hurt badly so I came to check on her." Tank told him.

"Yes, she is come on in and you can see for yourself. It is not as bad as everyone is saying." Lester told Tank.

Tank came in and knocked on the open bedroom door. He saw her right wrist bandged up.

"You don't look to bad to me Little One." Tank told her.

"Hey Tank, did you come to check on me too?" Stephanie asked him.

"Yes, wanted to come by and see what happened." Tank told her as he sat next to her on the bed.

"Well, I was chasing a FTA jumped a wall like Ranger and you have trained me to do. That's when Lula tired to do the same thing, but only her stomach pushed me off the wall when she tried to climb the wall. She then jumped off the wall and landed on me" Stephanie finished.

"So apparently Bobby says I am out of work for 2 months thanks to Lula. But Lester said that he would take my place for a while." Stephanie told Tank.

"All right I am going to talk with Lester, so you rest." Tank stood up and left Stephanie.

"I can't believe that Lula would do this to Stephanie." Tank said as he sat down at the island in the kitchen.

"I want to help her get well again so I am going to cut back on my hours at Rangeman. Bobby told me that she can't stay alone right now." Lester said to Tank.

"Yeah, another reason I came down here was that Bobby told me that You and Stephanie shared a kiss." Tank said out loud.

"It was just a thank you kiss Tank."

"It must have been some thank you kiss." Tank replied to him.

"Dude you need to be careful if you and Stephanie want to try to date, because if Ranger finds out you could be in big trouble." Tank warned him.

"The truth Tank, I do like her a lot I have for a lot of years now. I don't know how she feels, but I could and want to build a future with her eventually if she let me. I need to step back from Rangeman right now so I can help her get better."

"All right I will put you on leave for right now, but don't stay away for too long." Tank left Lester's house.

Lester went back to check on Stephanie. "Hey Lester, I could not help but over hear you and Tank's conversation." Stephanie said sweetly.

"That was the idea, now do you want to talk about it." Lester asked her.

"yes, I would you really like me" Stephanie asked him.

"Yes, and I do think that if you feel the same way we could build something special." Lester told her as he sat next to her.

"I would like that, because there was some passion in that kiss that I gave you and I think you felt that same passion too." Stephanie looked at him with a sparkle in her blue eyes.

"There is one way to find out" He leaned into her and give her another kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 The Secret

Stephanie, put her hands around his neck. He gently laid her on the bed and started to move his hands up her shirt. He unbuckled her bra, and he was just about going to take her shirt off her when she whispered, "Okay I definitely think that there is some chemistry with us."

"Yeah, I better let you rest. I will take one of the other rooms to sleep in tonight." Lester told her.

"Please Lester stay the night, with me in this bed. Please just hold me tonight. We don't have to tell any one that we are seeing each other. It will be our secret." Stephanie whispered in his ear.

The next morning Stephanie woke up in Lester's arms. "I could get use to this," She told herself.

"So could I" Lester told her.

He kissed her on the cheek and then got up and went into the bathroom so he could get cleaned up to start the morning. Stephanie then turned on the TV and noticed a Rangeman truck coming up the driveway.

"Lester we are going to have some company" she yelled.

" I think it is Bobby." Lester told her. "He was supposed to stop by today to check on you." Lester told her as he came out with no shirt and on him were his cargo pants. Steph looked as he came out and thought to herself that's hot.

Lester walked into the Kitchen to grab a smoothee for breakfast with a bowel of Frosted Flakes as well, then let Bobby in.

"Morning Lester, I heard you are taking a leave of absence from Rangeman. To help take care of Stephanie." Bobby told him.

" Yes, I am and Stephanie is in the bedroom. If you want to go check on her."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Secret By jysellahorn22 and smiley 12182003

Bobby walked into the room where Stephanie was staying, "Hey how are we doing Steph." Bobby asked her.

"Okay the pain is a little less right now, and no I did not take any pain pills." She told him.

Bobby did not notice Lester hanging around the open door. "I am just going to get some vitals on you and then you will need to have a plastic bag around your wrist when you are in the shower." Bobby told her.

"you are going to need help in the shower, because I don't want you stretching your arm too much and causing more pain or injury to the sprained Wrist or those broken ribs."

"Okay I know somebody who can help me with that. Is that all Bobby, I am kind of tired." Stephanie told him.

"Yeah, you looked good for someone that was on the bottom of Lula." Bobby told her then turned around and saw Lester there leaning on the door frame.

"never mind I am not going to ask how long you have been there." Bobby shook his head and then left.

After Bobby left Stephanie asked Lester to help her take a shower. Lester helped her into the bathroom and started the shower as he helped her undress and then got himself undressed. When they were both in the shower, Lester washed himself up first then lathered soap In his hands and gently washed Steph's hair and then her back . Stephanie was able to wash some of herself. After they were all clean Lester helped her out of the shower and helped her dry off. When they were both dried off they both got dressed.

Once they were both dressed, Stephanie looked out the window and saw an Black SUV with no plates on it coming up the drive.

"Hey Lester there is a black SUV coming with no plates." Stephanie said to him.

He looked out of the window, and saw Ranger stepping out of the car. "He is back early." Lester said to himself. He went to the door and let Ranger in. "Hey boss she is in the bedroom to the left" Lester told him.

Ranger took off his sun glasses and saw Stephanie with a hard cast on her right hand, and a loose shirt and pants on laying down in Lester's bed. "Babe you got hurt what happened." Ranger asked as he sat down next to her.

"I was chasing an FTA and made the jump fine on to the top of a three-foot wall. When Lula decided to try the jump too. Her stomach pushed me off the wall, and she landed on top of me." She told him with a smile on her face.

"Right, so you are staying here at Lester's" He told her. "Yeah, he was the one who volunteered Ranger, and I really like him a lot."

"Okay does he feel the same way?" Ranger asked him. "I do boss very much." Lester chimed in leaning once again on the door frame.

"I can tell, you have not left Stephanie and I alone, but I don't mind. I had a discussion with Tank a long time ago, that if one of my guys ended up with Stephanie I would not stand in their way. So if you two want to be together please do so, but all I ask is do not let anyone from Rangeman yet know. I ask you this for Stephanie's safety Lester." Ranger told the both of them.

"You got it boss, now what are you doing here?" Lester asked Ranger.

"Someone is out to kill me, don't know who yet but when I do find out there will be trouble." Ranger told them and then he left the bedroom and left Lester's house.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Secret

Lester looked at Stephanie "Hey there do you need help getting dressed?"

"As long as I do get dressed." Stephanie looked at him a sweet smile. Lester looked back at her.

"Of course," he walked up and kissed her a deep passionate kiss. She was totally embraced by the kiss. She realized that she was laying on the bed now, but she did feel Lester's tongue licking the side of her neck.

"Hey, don't you have to work today," Stephanie questioned him.

He stopped what he was doing and looked at her. She could see the fire in his eyes. She had the same passion for him too, but Ranger would be pissed, and Lester could lose his job over this.

"Yeah, I have to get to the bond's office to do your job," He told her with a smile.

"Yeah, so you best get moving. I can handle getting dressed. You need to get to the office." Stephanie told Lester as she got up and with one hand put on her shirt.

"You are forgetting something," Lester told her as he dangled her bra on his index finger.

"Man" She took off the black t-shirt that was big for her because it was Lester's t-shirt. "Okay come on and help me," Stephanie yelled at him.

Lester looked at her, and he sat behind her on the bed. He put the bra in front of her and she slid her arms in. He then started to clasp the bra. After it was clasped, he started to lightly bite her neck while Stephanie was trying to put one of his shirts on.

He kept shoving the shirt up while his hands were rubbing her back. He moved up to the bra and undid it just as fast as he put it on her.

"Lester" was all she got out because in a minute her shirt was off as well as her bra.

"Lester, please not now, I am not feeling well, I am in so much pain" Stephanie pulled away from him.

"Okay you win, we will wait until you are healed," Lester told her softly. He helped her get dressed and then left her to rest.

He got to the Bond's office, a little after 10 am. "Okay, Connie what do we have?" Lester asked her.

"We have a couple of bonds. The first one is Laura St. Jean. She is the reason why Stephanie is where she is now, at your place resting." Connie told him

"Wrong, Lula is the reason why Stephanie is hurt not Laura St. Jean."

"I heard that" Lula came stomping in and went behind the desk.

"if you stop thinking that you are a bounty hunter maybe fewer people will get hurt around you." Lester stormed out of the bond office jumped into his truck and went after Laura St. Jean.

"Hey there Lester, you took off without me!" Lula yelled and ran out the door and tried to run, to catch up with him. Lester looked out of his rearview mirror and saw Lula running with her boobs bouncing up and down as she was trying to catch up with him. Lester decided to speed up the truck so he could lose Lula.

After he lost Lula, he pulled up in front of Laura St. Jean's house, "Here we go." He got out of the truck and saw Laura there peeking out of the window. She opened the door for him.

"Can I help you?" She asked as she was undoing a couple of her buttons to her blouse to show some of her push up bra to Lester.

"Bond Agent you need to come with me and reschedule your court date." Lester told her while shaking his head.

"I will go anywhere you want." Laura jumped into his arms

Lester let go of her, turned her around put the cuffs on her and they drove to the police station.

They got to the police station, and saw Morelli waiting for them.

"On second thought who is that guy?" Laura was pointing at Morelli.

"That is Detective Morelli and he is single." Lester told her.

"Hey Morelli, I got a present for you," Lester told him after he parked the truck.

He opened the door and she jumped out right into Morelli's arms and gave him a big wet kiss.

"What the" was all Morelli got out. He pried her off of him and followed Lester inside the jail so he could get the bond receipt and leave.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The secret

Lester left the police station and decided to go back to his house to check on Stephanie. He did not realize that Lula was following him. Lester opened the garage with a touch of a button. He drove the car in parked it and walked into his house.

"Stephanie"

"I am in the bedroom Lester" She yelled back to him.

Lester walked into his bedroom and saw Stephanie laying in bed. He walked up and sat down on a corner of the bed. "How are you feeling?" he asked her with a smile 10 miles long.

"I am feeling really good." She answered him. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him a deep long kiss. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her with passion. Stephanie pulled him onto the bed.

"Steph are you sure?" Lester asked her.

"Yes, I am" she somehow got her shirt off. Lester started to help her undress, by taking off her bra. He was laying on top of Stephanie, finishing helping her undress. She was trying to get Lester's cargo pants off of him.

"Here let me" Lester undid the snap to his cargo pants and took them off. When he was finished with the pants he was on top of her again trying to be careful because he did not want to see her in any pain. She was trying to rub her hands down his bare back. When she heard a door slam. Lester heard it to.

"Stay here Steph." Lester put his boxers back on and took his gun. He was just about to get off the bed when he saw Lula.

"Lula what the hell are you doing here?" Lester asked with his mouth open.

"I wanted to yell at you for leaving me behind when we were trying to get St. Jean, half the bond money is mine, so I followed you here." Lula said and then added "White girl when were you going to tell me that you and this he-man were dating."

Stephanie was going all around the room trying to get her clothes so she could put them back on. "Lula how did you get here and what are you doing here?" Stephanie yelled. Lula came into the bedroom and laid down on the bed. "You got it made white girl" She told Stephanie.

"Lula, how did you get here, is the first question I have for you. The second is not a question, you are not a bail bondsman officer so I did not bring you along, and I don't know how Stephanie can bring you along especially because you are the reason she is hurt. Now I want you to leave my house before I call Rangeman and have them take you away." Lester told her in a loud tone.

"She came with me." Ranger told them as he entered the house.

"Lovely" Lester told him.

"now what are you doing here?" Lester asked Ranger

"I came to check on Stephanie, to see if she needed anything." Ranger told his employee, then added I wanted to talk to you and stephanie to ask her how she got injured.

"You need to tell me what happened? You are in trouble now Lester for letting Steph fall of a seven foot wall." Ranger told him in an angry tone.

"Okay here is what happened, Steph was chasing a perp, and she jumped the wall and she would have made it too, but this pea brain here decided that she could make the wall too. Lula jumped and made it onto the top of the wall, but her stomach pushed Stephanie off and she now has broken ribs and a sprained arm." Lester told Ranger.

"Bobby told her that she can't be alone right now so I am taking care of her." Lester told Ranger that. "That's great your helping her heal," Ranger said.

"Lula how come you did not tell Ranger the truth, I am in this mess because of you." Steph yelled at her friend. "I did not want to get in trouble." Lula cried. Stephanie rolled her eyes and then went back to bed.

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 The Secret

Lester looked at both Ranger and Lula.

"That is, it out both of you!" Lester screamed to Ranger and Lula.

"Well okay if that is the way it is going to be?" Lula said then added "come on Batman"

"Sorry to intrude" Ranger followed Lula out of the house.

After they were gone Lester walked up to kiss Stephanie on the forehead.

They were about ready to go back to bed when Steph's phone rang.

"you have got to be kidding me" She looked at her Caller Id and saw it was her mom

"My mom" she answered.

"Hi Mom, what is going on?" Stephanie asked her.

"Are you coming to dinner tonight?" Helen asked her daughter.

"Mom, I was planning on it, but I would like to bring somebody over is that okay?" she asked her mom.

"We would love it if you brought Morelli over." She almost screamed.

"Mom it is not Morelli it is someone else. Mom are you still there." All Steph heard was a dial tone.

"I think something happened at my parent's house, can we go over and check please Lester" Stephanie told him while she walked up to him.

While Lester, and Stephanie were on the road the plums ran outside. "Mom what did you do to my kitchen!" Helen yelled at her mother.

Lester and Stephanie were just pulling up when they saw flames coming out of the house.

Stephanie jumped out of the truck with Lester behind her.

"Mom what happened." Stephanie asked her mom

"That is what I was trying to find out when you came over" Helen was steaming through her teeth.

Stephanie noticed the fire truck coming up to the house that they grew up in. The fireman worked on the fire for two hours. After the fire was out, the same firemen who put out the fire came up to Helen.

"You can't live in here for a while do you have another place to go?" He asked Helen

Stephanie looked at her sister, and her sister said, "No way it is your turn now."

"I live in a one bedroom apart how do you think I could fit all of them in there." Stephanie huffed.

"All right rock paper scissors the loser gets them."

"Wow I have a guest house that they can stay in for a little while." Lester told both Steph and her sister.

Lester walked up to Helen, "I have a three bed room guest house you can stay inn while this house is getting fixed. It has access to the pool that I have. You are more than welcome to stay there for a while."

"Thank you we will take you up on that offer." Helen said. They all followed Lester back to his houses.

"What are you doing?" Steph asked him

"Maybe if I let them stay, they won't see me as the enemy and see me as a good guy as well as Rangeman.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Let's go we will load everyone up and bring them to Lester's place." Ranger told everyone.

Frank, Helen, and Grandma Plum all loaded up in a Rangeman SUV and took off.

"My house is gone!" Helen cried.

"Mrs. Plum we will find out what happened to your house." Ranger told her in a soft voice.

They were looking out the window and saw a huge driveway. They noticed that they were going up that driveway.

"Wow is this Lester's home?" Helen said out loud.

"Yes, I have no clue how he got it, but this is his home." Ranger told them.

"Okay everybody out." Ranger said. Frank opened the door and Lisa, Mary Ellen rushed out and started to run around all over the front yard.

"Girls stop that we are guest and we need to behave." Valerie told them.

"Hi everyone, I am Bonnie and I am the maid of this house if you all follow me, I will show you to the guest house."

They got to the guest house and looked around. "If you need anything all you have to do is press this button and I will come and take care of what you need." Bonnie told them.

Bonnie walked out of the guest house. Helen looked at the kitchen "I want this kitchen."

"Helen, why don't you come check out the master bedroom" Frank yelled to Helen.

She started to walk around, and she found the living room right next to the dining room.

"Frank if you go out of the dining room you can see a pool, and pool house maybe you can teach your granddaughters to swim." Helen told him

Frank grunted as he came out of the master bedroom. He walked to the living room and saw a flat screen tv mounted on the wall above a fire place.

Frank picked up the remote and pressed power, the fireplace started up.

"Oops wrong remote." Frank picked up the second remote and pressed power. This time the TV went on.

"Perfect" Frank started to look for the local news which he found and sat down in a recliner.

While this was going on Lula was on the phone.

"Right but how am I going to get her there" She said quietly to the guy on the other end.

"you're her friend right you'll find a way" The stranger hung up then.

Lula walked into the main house. "Hey white girl, I need to pick up some food, did you want to come with?"

"Sure, that is a good idea I can pick up some take out for Mom, dad, Valerie and the girls. I'm in" Stephanie replied to her.

She got up from the chair gave Lester a quick kiss and left with Lula.

While they were driving Lula turned on the radio, and both Steph and Lula were seat dancing to New Kids on The Block.

They got into a garage, and parked. Lula got out and so did Stephanie. She was following Lula and her Spidey sense went off, but it was too late. Somebody was behind her and put a rag filled with chloroform on it over Steph's mouth and nose and she was out cold.

When she woke up, she was tied up to a bed. She looked at her hands and they were tied with rope to the head of the board.

Her feet were tied up to the bottom of the bed post, so she was spread eagle. She also noticed that her clothes were gone except for her underpants and her bra.

"Well it is about time you woke up" Morelli told her.

"What is going on?"

Yeah the chloroform we used was extra strength so you will be groggy for a little bit cupcake." But I promise you I will be gentle he said as he swiped his hand down her thigh. He was on her then.

"you will always be mine Stephanie Plum." Morelli kissed her hard on her lips.

Stephanie tried to get free but had no luck, until she kneed Morelli right in the groin.

"Okay we do this the hard way. He grabbed the chloroform and knocked her out again. He was on top of her in an instant he took off his pants and his top and laid down on top of her. He was in her in a few seconds.

"I really wanted to do this the easy way cupcake, but you would not let me do it. So, we had to do it the hard way." Morelli was once again getting dressed. He also got her dressed again now it was just to wait and see if the plan has worked.

The fake Morelli said out loud with a smile on his face.

While all this was going on, one of the guys that did kidnap her made a call to Rangeman with the photos that were taken while Stephanie was knocked out.

Meanwhile at Rangeman, "Boss you need to come looks at this video." Hal told Ranger

Ranger stepped out of his office and went to the control room. He saw the video and got on the phone to Lester.

"Lester, have you heard from Steph?"

"Hi boss, no she went out with Lula to get food, but that was a few hours ago. Can you put the tracker in her shoe on? I stuck it in there last night."

"Well she is in trouble so meet me at 921 North street so we can rescue her"

"On my way"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Stephanie woke up still in the same place. She was able to look around and get her bearings. Morelli was waiting for her to wake up.

"What is going on?" Stephanie asked Morelli

"We needed to keep you away from everyone for a while." Morelli told them.

"So now that you are awake, I don't want to give you any more chloroform, so I am going to ask you to behave." Morelli then sat down next to her rubbing his hand up and down her thigh.

"Not again please I am begging you Morelli. I will give you everything you want but that." Steph once again was able to knee him, but he avoided it.

"Now cupcake, please don't do that. You can scream all you want it is just you and me." Morelli started to take off her underwear, He undid his pants. "My goal is to get you pregnant so that way you will have to marry me."

"You jerk, I should have done more than throw a pie in your face." Stephanie yelled to him.

"I guess we need more chloroform." He took the bottle out and drenched a rag with the liquid and put it on Steph's mouth and nose. She was out once again.

Morelli got on top of her and was once again in her in a few minutes. "I really like it when you are awake, cupcake but this works too." He whispered in her ear. A few minutes later he finished. He got up and got dressed. He walked up the basement stairs and left her down there.

"She is going to be hungry when she wakes up so I should go and get her something to eat." He told himself. He grabbed his keys locked his house and left.

When he came home, she was awake, he could hear her screaming from upstairs.

Morelli went down stairs, "I brought you some food cupcake. I am going to untie your arms so you can eat, don't try anything." Morelli untied her arms and she gave him a right hook.

"Okay so I guess you have not learned your lesson." Morelli fought with her and was able to tie her up again.

He undid his pants one more time and entered her while she was awake this time. He whispered in her ears, "Now this is the way it should be with you." He pulled out and then he went back in her. He could feel his ejection coming "It won't be long now cupcake"

All Stephanie could do was let Morelli do what he wanted to her for now, she prayed silently that Rangeman was able to put a tracker on her somewhere.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Ranger met Lester at North street.

They softly and quietly entered the building and found it empty except for Stephanie's shoes.

"Damn they are gone, so where are they now?" Lester asked his friend and boss. They looked around the room and found Lula tied up in a chair.

"Hey boss is that Lula?" Lester asked Ranger

"They undid the mouth rag, and she bit Ranger in the hand.

"Now I am going to get a Tetanus shot." Ranger told his boys.

"Lula what happened?" Lester asked her.

"I am not sure, I brought white girl here, because I was being black mailed. I did not know that Morelli was in this gang." Lula told them.

"I think Morelli was going to take Stephanie back to his basement. He has completely flipped what her as the mother as his child." Lula told them.

They finished untiring Lula and, went to Morelli's house.

"Let's go get our girl" Ranger said through a mouth piece that he spoke into.

Lester was waiting for that order. He went up to Morelli's house and picked the lock. "Easy, now Lester I am guessing that he would have her in the basement so let's go get her" Ranger told Lester.

"She is not upstairs." Ranger told Lester.

"She is not in the basement either, but I did find an empty bottle of Chloroform" Lester told them

"That is how Morelli is keeping her quiet he has been using Chloroform to knock her out." Ranger told Tank, Hal, and Lester.

Meanwhile on the road, "That was to close we almost got caught, time to move to plan b. I have a cabin up on the far side of so I will take you there." Morelli told the sleeping cupcake.

They arrived at the cabin an hour later. Morelli carried the drugged Stephanie in and tied her up to his bed.

"Better late then never." Morelli told his cupcake.

She was just starting to wake up when Morelli put the rag on her face. "Not yet cupcake" Morelli whispered in her ear.

Just then there was a knock on the cabin door."

"Hold on cupcake we are expecting company" Morelli told her.

"Hello there, doctor you are right on time, she is in here." Morelli told him.

The doctor went in the bedroom and saw stephanie is this the one that you want me to examine.

"Yes"

He put on some gloves and did the examination. "She is perfectly fertile, a fine specimen."

"Thank you that is all" Morelli gave him some money and the doctor walked out.

"Okay cupcake let's make me a father." Morelli said that as he took off his pants and briefs.

She was coming around while he was on top of her.

"Morelli no I don't want this" she screamed at him.

"It is about what I want not what you want" Morelli told her while he was entering her.

A week later, the doctor came back, to check on the process.

"Okay I will take some blood and do a pregnancy test on it. After the blood was drawn He added I will call you with in a couple of days." The doctor walked out.

"Right" Morelli told him

Stephanie was eating food, with her one of her legs in a chained to the wall.

"How are you feeling cupcake?" Morelli wanted to know.

"Put a sock in its Morelli"

"Now listen I call the shots not you. Now it is time to try again." He pushed her on the mattress and took his briefs off, and once again he was inside her. She could feel the tears coming but she would hold them back. After about ten minutes of erections he would let her sleep. He needed a baby and wanted her to be the mother so bad.

She forgot about the neckless that she was wearing was from Lester until she put one of her hands on it.

"The locket" she said quietly. She opened the locket while Morelli was not pay attention to her hands.

All of a sudden Morelli's cellphone rang. "We have a problem, the real Morelli is back in town, his undercover is over. You need to get out of Trenton right now."

"Fine I will take her with me, and she will give Morelli a baby weather she likes it or not." The fake Morelli told one of his partners.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The two of them were on the road again. The fake Morelli untied Stephanie and after she was out cold from the chloroform. They were headed to Vegas. When they got there, they looked for a cheap motel they found one from the center of town.

Morelli got a room and carried Stephanie in there. Once she was in there she was put on the bed. Morelli was going to join her when his cell phone rang.

"Yes, doctor do you have the results of the blood work?" he asked the good doctor.

"Mind you she is only a week, but her estrogen levels are through the roof, she might be pregnant, but it is still too soon to tell." The doctor informed him.

"Very well my boss will be happy to hear that." The fake Morelli hung up.

"All right now Mrs. Stephanie let's try this one more time." Morelli walked up to the sleeping stephanie and tried one more time to impregnate her.

After he was done, he gave her a rest for a few nights. Stephanie woke up and noticed that her hands were not tied down this time. She was able to bend to try to undo the ties that were binding her to the bed. After a few minutes she was able to get the knots off. She grabbed a shirt and made it to the front door. She softly undid the lock which clicked and was outside in a few minutes. She ran out the door and went to the front desk.

"Do you have a phone I can use.?" She asked the clerk.

"Yes, mam right over there." The clerk told her and pointed to a phone.

She had just gotten to the phone when Morelli came up behind her, "Darling let's not make a scene now."

"Come on now let's go back to bed cupcake" Morelli said that, and she kneed him right in the groin hard this time, so hard that his head hit the coffee table in the sitting room.

She got on the phone while she could and called Rangeman.

"This is Rangeman security company how can I help you." One of the operators said

This is Stephanie I need to speak to Ranger or Lester." Hold on for a moment and I will connect you.

While Stephanie was on hold Morelli was starting to come through.

Ranger speaking Babe where are you, Las Vegas you have to hurry Ranger and hung up just in time to see Morelli take the phone away from Stephanie.

"That was not a wise move." Morelli told her.

He picked her up, and said you need to behave now" Morelli left with Stephanie into their hotel room.

They got back to their room and he tossed her on the bed and this time he used belts to tie her to the bed.

He also used more chloroform to knock her out this time.

He was so mad that he did her one more time while she was out cold. But he did not know that she had gotten through to Rangeman.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Babe, called and we know she is alive." Ranger got on the phone to Tank.

"yeah boss," Tank told him

"Pack your bags we are going to Vegas; I got a short call from Babe she is alive, and we are going to find her." Ranger clicked the phone.

Ranger, Tank and Lester were at the airport in five minutes, and on the Rangeman jet in two, and in the air in three.

While they were on the way. The fake Morelli called his boss.

"We have a problem she snuck away for a while and was able to make a call, I don't know to who, but it could be trouble. What do I do?"

"Do you need to move her?"

"Yes, I think so I don't know who she called it could be anyone." Morelli told him.

"Okay go to a different hotel and continue what you are doing, until we know for sure. Remember once she is pregnant more her to the same location where the other girls are."

"

"yes, boss" Morelli hung up.

"Just then Morelli's cell phone rang, "Hello"

"It's the doctor, I just did a pregnancy test, and she is not pregnant." He looked at Stephanie and said, "

He went back and lay down next to her.

He took the belts off and lifted her up and put her in the backseat of the car. He went to the reception area and paid the bill and left.

Morelli made a quick stop to the Doctor's office for an ultrasound.

Stephanie was just waking up to see the ultra sound that was happening.

"Good morning cupcake" Morelli said with a smile on his face.

Morelli saw the boss here for the ultra sound, they undid her pants a little put some cool gel on her and let the camera do the work, "No fetus here boss she is not pregnant."

"If that is the case, I will take her with me and try for one more week" The boss stated.

"You have never failed me before today" The boss told Morelli,

"Give me a few more nights with her. Maybe she has some form of birth control on her." Morelli told him.

The doctor gave her a sedative that knocked her out.

"What did you just give me" Stephanie said as she looked around to get a bearing on the situation.

"something that will put you to sleep for a while." The doctor said to her.

When she was out cold the Boss told Morelli to drop her at Rangeman in Las Vegas we don't need her we will find someone else that can become pregnant.

"Will do that right now," Morelli was just about to pick her up when the boss spotted something in her arm.

"Wait a minute what is that in her arm?" The boss told them. The lifted on of her arms and saw an implant.

"Take it out right now doc" The boss commanded.

"What is it?" the fake Morelli asked.

"Not a clue" The doctor answered him. 

"Whatever just drop her off at the Trenton Police Department she is of no use to us" The boss said and left.

"Okay" Morelli took her and drove her back to Trenton and dropped her off there.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 B

Stephanie, was dropped off at the Trenton P.D. She walked in to the police department and saw Morelli standing there.

"You ass" She yelled at him.

"Cupcake, everyone has been worried sick where the hell have you been?" He asked her

"You should know where I been and what I was forced to do you were there." Stephanie was steaming now.

"I honestly have no idea where you have been, but I am glad you are safe. Where are your pants, come on I will get you a change of clothes?" Morelli told her.

"no, I want to report a rape I have been raped by you." Stephanie yelled even more loudly.

Just then the receiving doors open, and Lester walked in with a bond. "Steph what are you doing here. Lester went running up to her and held her. Lester thank god you are here. While he was holding her, she broke down into tears. "Where have you been?" He asked her.

So, she told the whole story, "Okay to recap, I was drugged with chloroform and brought to Morelli's cabin, where the Morelli did un speak able things to me. Basically, he was trying to get me pregnant. So, he could sell the baby. Luckily, I had my implant so that did not happen, so he dropped me off here." She finished her story and they all listened.

All of a sudden, an All Points Bulletin came through the fax machine and it was a picture of Joe Morelli. Wanted in several states for Rape in the 3rd degree.

"Joe, we have to take you in to custody until we get this thing straighten out." The sergeant told him, "We need your gun and shield Morelli at least for now."

Joe turned his gun and shield over and then was taken into custody and was locked up.

"Lester can you please get me out of here" She asked.

"Of course, let's go home after I have Bobby check you out. Let's go back to Rangeman and tell Ranger about this."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: The secret

Once they got Stephanie to Rangeman, Lester picked her up and carried her to the medical unit.

"Lester, I don't want to be checked out." Stephanie pleaded with him.

"You have been raped, and kidnapped you are going to get checked out end of story and I will be with you so nothing bad is going to happen anymore." He told her in a stern but caring voice.

They got to the medical unit, and Bobby saw Lester carrying her. "Hi Bobby, she has been raped repeatedly by Morelli, he thinks that he is going to be the father of her child." Lester said to Bobby in a low tone so that Stephanie could not hear them. "She was knocked out with Chloroform and drugged. She is very scared and probably won't let you touch her, but I promised her I wouldn't leave her side." He told the Bobby. Steph looked around the medical unit and everything was as it should be, "I really am home" she said out loud. Lester put her down softly on the medical bed and whispered yes you are beautiful.

He went to the closet and took out a standard rape kit, "Steph I have to do a rape kit on you is that okay?" Bobby asked.

"Yes, as long as Lester can stay with me." She answered Bobby's question.

"Yes, that is fine." Bobby nodded.

Bobby took some pictures of Stephanie's wrists, and ankles. He took her t-shirt that she had on and gave her a gown that she could wear. "Did they take your birth control out." "Yes, the did right before they released me."

"Did you want to continue your birth control pills or not?" Bobby asked her.

"I am not sure, they saved me, but I just don't want to be on anything right now." Stephanie told him.

"Okay I will call in an order, for them, when you are ready you can go back on them." Bobby told them.

"All right we are done, you can go back to Lester's house if you want to or you can stay here." Bobby told her.

"I want to be with Lester." Stephanie told him.

"Okay then we will go back to my place for now." Lester told the both of them. He helped Stephanie off the bed, and they were going to the garage to go back to Lester's house.

"Your parents are still at my place; I can have them kept away from you a little until you are ready to talk to them." Lester told her. He put his free hand on top of her while he was driving.

When they got to Lester's house, they saw Morelli's car there.

"Crap" Lester said out loud.

"I am okay," Stephanie told him.

They parked Lester's truck, and he got out. He opened the door for Stephanie and picked her up and carried her through the back door.

Lester walked right past everyone in the living room. Lester put Stephanie in his bed. "You try to get some sleep I will be in a little bit."

She fell right asleep right away, and he gave her a quick peck on the lips and walked out to see what was going on.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 The Secret

While Stephanie was in Lester's room sleeping Joe's Mom and Grandma Bella came over and were sitting in the living room.

"Mrs. Morelli, please stop yelling at the Plums. Stephanie is trying to sleep to recover." Lester told them.

"Joseph would next do something like that to Stephanie she is lying." Mrs. Morelli said to Lester and the Plums.

"Well if it was not Joseph then who was it?" Ranger said as he walked into Lester's Home.

"The Plums were sitting down in the living room. Everybody's temper was up and flaring. Nobody noticed Stephanie coming into the living room and wrapping herself in a blanket.

Ranger said, "Babe you should be resting?"

Everybody froze. "Who can rest with all this screaming going on. Mrs. Morelli, it was Joe who raped me there is no doubt that."

Now there was silence in the living room.

"Beautiful let's go in to the bedroom for a while. "Lester if I look at another bed right now, I will go crazy." She told him

"Okay then how about me and you go outside for some fresh air." He helped Stephanie up and they went out in the back yard for a little while.

While the two of them were outside, Morelli himself decided to show up to confront Stephanie not knowing that his mom and grandmother had already tried to do that.

He saw Stephanie and Lester out in the yard, so he decided to join them.

"Lester, promise you will never leave me" Stephanie said softly so only him can hear.

"I will be with you as long as you want me too" Lester said and then gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Hey cupcake" Morelli decided to but in.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She asked Joe

"Well I wanted an explanation as to why you are pressing charges on me when I did not do anything." Joe asked

"You drugged me and kept me tied up to a bed spread eagle, and then forced me to have sex with you so you could in pregnant me." Stephanie yelled at him

"His mouth dropped.

"Cupcake it was not me, I would never do that" Joseph screamed.

Lester was on the phone to Rangeman and the cops and after a few minutes of arguing the cops once again arrested Joe for Trespassing.

After he was gone, Lester and Stephanie came back into the house and told everyone to leave for the night.

After everyone was gone Lester, started a fire in the fire place and Lester, and Stephanie sat down in front of the fire and talked for hours.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 The Secret

The next morning, they woke up on the couch together. They could also hear Banging going on in the kitchen.

"What the heck?" Lester ran into the kitchen to find Grandma Mazur trying to cook some breakfast.

"Grandma what are you doing?" Stephanie asked her

"I am cooking breakfast; you need to eat." Grandma Mazur told her granddaughter.

Stephanie was looking around the kitchen where she saw a double sink, an island in the middle with bar stools, a stainless-steel fridge and an electric stove which looks like it has never been used. A storage closet with all the dishes as well.

"Grandma that is okay I think Lester and myself were going to go out for breakfast." Stephanie told her grandmother.

"Well then I will make this for your mother, she was pretty upset last night thanks to those Morelli's."

"Are right Grandma just don't burn the house down while we are gone." Stephanie told her after a peck on the cheek.

Lester and Stephanie were just about to leave the garage, when Stephanie's mother came, "You know that your grandmother is cooking up breakfast. Just like supper, she is going to burn the whole place down."

"I think you better get in there to make sure it does not happen" Lester said and then they left to go get some breakfast.

The two of them drove for forty-five minutes, until they came to this log cabin restaurant. "Lester this place is very nice" Stephanie said as she was getting out of the truck.

'My parents own it and run it too. Are you ready to meet my family?" Lester took her hand and they went in.

"I am kind of nervous" Stephanie told him

"Don't worry they will love you." Lester told her softly

They walked in the front door and Lester saw his father working the grill, his mother at the counter taking orders.

It was then that she saw him, she went up to Lester and tried to relax.

"Mom I like you to meet Stephanie" Lester told her.

"Stephanie this is my mom, my dad is working the grill, and my son Thomas is over there in the corner.

"Your son" Stephanie was shocked.

"Why do we go sit down and Mom will make her special for breakfast." Lester told her softly and led her to the same table that his son was at. "Thomas" this is Stephanie.

"Hi there" Thomas said.

"Take off the head phones and eat with us." Lester told the boy

"Yes, sir" Thomas took off the headphones.

"Lester, I hate to tell you but that man sitting over there, he is the boss of the Morelli that raped me"

"Thomas go call uncle Ranger, tell him that we need back up." Lester told his son

While that was going on, Lester's mom came out with two specials for breakfast.

"Thanks Mom"

"Save the home fries for last." Lester said to Steph. Thomas came back out, "Uncle Ranger is on his way"


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 The Secret

"Stephanie please go in the back; I don't want him seeing you." Lester asked her.

"Sure, not a problem" She said she got up and went to the back of the restaurant.

Ranger walked into the restaurant. "Where is he?" Ranger said in a growl.

Third table near the window. "The cops had been notified and are own their way. They have to be the ones to bring him in."

All of a sudden everyone heard sirens coming down the street.

"I guess that is my call to go" Morell's boss said. He was about to stand up when shots rang out.

"What the hell was that?" Lester said as everybody hid under the tables. Ranger and Lester pulled out their guns.

"Where is those shots coming from?" Ranger yelled.

"Not a clue, but we can't fire back to many people in here. A few minutes later, the gun fire stopped. The police came in and Lester and Ranger talked with them.

When the gunfire was done, they checked everyone, and found that the guy that was wanted was not dead.

"He got off easy" Ranger snarled.

They looked at the guy with a bullet in the chest and the head. "He died instantly."

"great, now what? He was the best lead we had to finding out what was going on." Lester said to Ranger and to Eddie who was the detective trying to find the truth about Stephanie's claim.

"Thomas are you all right you were not hurt anywhere?" Lester asked his son.

"No, I am fine, figures on the weekend you have me there would be gun fire." Thomas told him.

Lester rolled his eyes, "Just like your mother." Lester sighed.

"Dad, come on I know that it is not your fault but as soon as mom finds out you'll never get custody of me." Thomas said to his father.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Stephanie came out after the gun fire. "What the heck"? Stephanie came out from the back room and so the Morelli's boss dead on the floor.

"Someone wants him dead." Lester told her.

"Well one down, so how are we going to prove that Morelli did rape me now." Stephanie told Ranger and Lester.

"Good question, we will have the rape kit that was done." Lester told her.

"But it was not Morelli that raped you babe." Ranger said as he walked up to her and Lester.

"The DNA suggests that it was a Morelli that rapped you just not Joe Morelli." Ranger told them.

"So, my rapist is still out there." Stephanie said as she walked up to Lester who just held her so he could calm her down.

"Babe I think you should go back to Lester's house, Thomas, can you drive both your dad and Stephanie back to his house." Ranger asked him

"Sure, give me the keys dad" Thomas said to his dad

"Ranger I can drive" Lester told him.

" A word right now " Ranger told Lester.

"If you look at your girl, you can she is shaking with fear. I think the best thing for you to do is hold her on the way to your house. So, if you do that you can have Thomas drive." Ranger told him.

"One problem with that he is 10 years old Ranger. He is not old enough to drive."

"He is 10, really" Ranger continued to talk.

"Okay plan be Tank will bring all three of you back and I will drive your truck to your house." Ranger suggested.

"I like that better." Lester told Ranger.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 The Secret

Stephanie, Lester, and Thomas all went in a Ranger SUV.

"Tank, I have to go to my place I have not been there in weeks, and I want to check on Rex, and get some clothes." Stephanie told him.

"Okay we can stop; it is on the way to Lester's house." Tank said that, and he looked in the rear-view mirror, and saw Lester just holding Stephanie, he thought to himself, this is going to be a long night and a long time until Steph is whole again.

Stephanie was looking out the window and she saw smoke, and it was coming from her building.

"Tank do you see that?" Stephanie asked him.

"Yeah and hang on we are almost there" Tank said as he pushed it to the limit.

When they got at Stephanie's building, they saw it up in flames.

"Rex, I got go in and get him." Stephanie spat.

" I am so sorry beautiful, but it is too late, the whole building is engulfed in flames." Lester told her as he was holding her.

"I will be right back" Tank told them.

"Poor Rex" Stephanie cried.

All Lester could do was hold her and comfort her.

She stopped crying and looked at Lester. She put her mouth to his and gave him a long passionate kiss.

They were in the middle of a kiss when they heard a knocking on the window. They stopped and they saw Ranger there.

Lester opened the window.

"Hey there, why don't the three of you drive home I saw Morelli on the way here." Ranger told them

"We are waiting for tank to bring us back to my house. Ranger I will take good care beautiful I promise you" Lester told him.

"All right, here is what is going to happen, little one, it seems that everything is gone. You will have to stay with Lester until we can find you a new place of your own. We will get you a new rat."

"I know you will thank Tank" Stephanie said.

A few minutes later they arrived at Lester's house.

All three of them, walked into the main house. "I am going to bed" Thomas said to his dad and Stephanie.

"Okay Stephanie do you have any idea who destroyed your home?" Lester asked her.

"I think it was Morelli that did that I was so scared, that I gave him whatever he wanted. I thought I would never get out of there so I could tell you that you that I love you Lester."

"Beautiful, I love you too, and I will not let anything like that happen to you again, I promise you, and I love you too I always have." Lester told her and walked up to her and gave her a passionate kiss.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

After they kissed, Lester said "Stephanie Plum will you marry me?"

"Are you serious, Lester?" Stephanie asked him

"Yes, I am I want to spend the rest of my life with you please become my other half?" he asked. "Lester I will marry you, but I don't want a big fancy wedding I already had that and look how it turned out." Stephanie told him. Lester sat down at the island that was in the kitchen.

"Okay we can do it tomorrow morning at city hall. It will be perfect I can have Thomas there and we can find another witness. But I would like to keep our marriage quiet until we have either nailed Morelli for the rape or proved he is innocent.

"I agree with you, you are my soul mate, and I love you but I am going to have to do some shopping. Buy a nice dress for the wedding tomorrow so can I meet you at City hall around 2 pm. "I like that, yeah, 2pm at city hall tomorrow."

Lester softly told her as he kissed her passionately one more time before they went to bed for the night. The next morning, Lester called out of work so he could spend it getting ready for the ceremony. Thomas was getting picked up early from school by his father. Stephanie was going to the mall with Lester first, so they could get rings. Stephanie would wear hers and Lester would wear his around his neck because that all he could do. There was a rule that said no jewelry was to be worn at Rangeman.

They went into a jewelry store and were looking around and found some really simple rings that they could use as wedding bands. "What about these rings?" Stephanie asked Lester. "I like them let's get them." Stephanie asked him. "Excuses, me can we get those simple rings please, Bride and Groom style Lester asked the clerk. "Okay let's check your sizes" The Clark took some measurements for rings. They were fitted for the rings once fitted they left the jewelry store, and then went to a formal dress shop and started to look for a simple gown so they could get marry.

They found a blue formal gown that was sleeveless, and Stephanie tried it on, and she came out and for the first time in a long time she felt like herself in this dress. "Beautiful, you are the one and only in that dress. I love it." Lester told her. "I love it," Steph told Lester "Now let's go pick up Thomas, and go say our vows" he said with a smile. Lester paid for the dress and they went back to the SUV, to pick up Thomas and head to city hall so we can get married." Lester told her with a smile.

They paid for the dress and then got to the SUV and drove to City Hall to get wed. They went to school and picked up Thomas, "Dad why did you get me out of school, mom is not going to like this." Thomas reminded his father of the fact that his mother was a lawyer and that she could change the visiting right at any time. "Well Stephanie and myself are getting married and we want you there."

Lester told his son. "That is great now you can challenge mom for full custody if you want too." Thomas was jumping up and down in his seat. About ten minutes later they arrived at City hall, went into the building and spoke to the main desk. "We have an apportment with Judge Burton." Lester told her.

"Okay have a seat he will be right with you." "Lester, and Steph come on in." Judge Burton said out loud. "Now what can I do for you?" the judge asked. "We would like to get married please." "of course. Please stand just like that facing each Other.

Do you Lester Santos take Stephanie Plum to be your wedded wife. "I do" he said "Do you Stephanie Plum take Lester Santos to be your wedded husband?" "I do" Stephanie replied. "You can place the rings on each other's hands."

They put the rings on and then Judge Burton said, "I now pronounce you as husband and wife you may kiss your bride." Lester took stephanie into his arms and kissed her with deep passionate kiss.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 The Secret

"Congratulations" Judge Burton told them.

"Okay dad can I tell mom that you are married I sure that will make her day." Thomas.

"Alright you can tell her, but I have one question for you. Why do you want me to have custody of you?" Lester asked him.

"Mom has been drinking again to the point I missed a lot of school dad. She told me not to tell you."

"Okay I will talk to her, let's go back to the house for right now."

When they got back to the house, they saw Thomas's mom.

"Well you don't need to call her." Thomas told him.

"Hell there, what can I do for you Alice?" Lester asked her.

"here, that kid is yours and you can have him. I signed custody papers so you can have him full time." She gave him the custody papers and saw they were signed by a family court judge.

"Alice are you sure about this?" Lester told her.

"yes, he is too much like you so you can have full custody of him" Alice told him and then got into her car and drove away.

"Wow, I have a ten-year-old step son, now what?" Stephanie said out loud.

"let's go in and have some dinner" Lester told everyone.

He opened the door, for Stephanie and helped her down.

They got into the house and saw Morelli there.

" What the hell Morelli are you doing here?"

"I decided to come over and try to take Stephanie back with me." The fake Joe told him.

"Hate to break it to you but you are a little late, she is with me permeantly." Lester told him, now I am giving you five minutes to get out before Rangeman comes to get you." Lester told him again.

"Op's too late here comes Ranger" Ranger walked in and saw Babe in the blue dress.

"Wow babe you look great" Ranger told her.

"Thanks, I am starting to feel better about myself again" Stephanie told him.

"I am glad, can you do me a favor get Morelli out of here please" Stephanie asked.

"With pleasure" Ranger told her.

"Morelli, you are under arrest for trespassing lets go." Ranger placed the cuffs on the fake Morelli and got him out of Lester and Stephanie's new home.

After the fake Morelli was arrested Lester told Thomas to go to bed.

"Okay beautiful, what do you want to do tonight?" Lester told her.

"I have some ideas" she told him and kissed him passionally.

"Beautiful are you sure?" he whispered in her ear.

"I am" Stephanie told him. She led her new husband to the bedroom.

He started to kiss her neck; he made his way to the top of her dress. He unzipped her dress, and let it fall to the floor. He softly pushed her to the bed. She managed to get his shirt off. She took a deep breath.

"are you sure about this Steph" Lester asked her one more time.

" yes, I am she put her arms around his neck and gave him a long sensational kiss. He was on top of her in a few minutes. He pulled her underwear off, and then he took his boxers off. He entered her as softly he could. She closed her eyes and she was kissing his chest. Lester stopped and looked at her. "Stephanie, I can stop if you want me too." He asked her.

"No, please Lester I need this it is time to move on, for the both of us." She kissed his checks and bit his neck. When they were done, the feel asleep in each other's arms.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24 The secret

The next morning Lester woke up by himself. "Ok where is my wife?"

He got up and put on some pants, he went out of the bedroom and saw her out on the deck looking at the sun rise.

"There you are", he could see tears in her eyes.

She rushed into his arms.

"Shh I got you" Lester told her.

Stephanie calmed down long enough to talk to him.

"I can't believe he would do a stupid thing like that" she told him through tears.

"Morelli, he tried to break out of jail this morning, and they shot him, because we would not go back to jail. He is in surgery right now. They are not sure he is going to make it." Stephanie told her husband.

"Beautiful" That was all he could say , because the next second gun shots rang out.

The next few minutes were a blurr to Lester. He pulled stephanie down to the ground where they crawled inside.

Once they were inside, he pushed the alarm button to notify Rangeman of an emergency.

"Lester I think your hit!" She screamed.

He took a quick looked around and realized that it was not him that was hit, it was her.

"Beautiful, it is not me it is you." Lester told her.

She looked at herself, and realized that it was not her either.

"It is not me"

"Dad and Stephanie I have a problem" Thomas told then.

Thomas then hit the floor.

"Thomas!" Lester yelled as he raced up to his son.

While all this was going on, the shooter decided to introduce himself. He thought now that guy protecting Stephanie was dead, he would have her all to himself.

But when he got there, he found the man that he tried to shot dead leaning over a boy at 10 years of age.

"Shit" he yelled.

Everybody looked around and they saw the shooter with a rifle. The man dropped the rifle and started to run. Tank saw him coming from the back of the house. He grabbed him from behind and cuffed him.

"Bobby go see if everyone is okay?" Tank yelled I have him.

"Hey there anybody hit?" Bobby said loudly.

"Yeah over here," Lester told him

"Thomas is hit, and hit bad" Lester shakenly told him.

"Alright we will get him to Trenton Memorial right now" Bobby told him.

Ranger is on his way.

"Right Steph, you go with Thomas I will meet you there" Lester gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Okay let's go" Bobby said to Stephanie and the Rangeman crew moved Thomas into the ambulance and left for Trenton Memorial.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25 The Secret,

Stephanie got to Trenton Memorial hospital and found Joe's mom and grandma there in the waiting room.

"You are the reason why my grandson is in surgery right now and I curse you Stephanie Plum" Grandma Bella said to her.

"Mom leave Stephanie alone. This was not her fault." Angie Morelli tells Bella.

"It is Joseph's fault, because he was only thinking with one brain and it was the wrong one." Angie told her mother.

Angie was the only one looking at her left hand. She noticed the wedding ring but said nothing to call it out.

Stephanie took a seat and waited. Lester came in to the waiting room and sat by Stephanie. Stephanie took Lester's hand and they waited to hear about his son.

Ranger came in with the fake Morelli.

"Stephanie, we found the fake Morelli and he is right here. He is a cousin to Morelli and the reason why you were raped. He is also the punk that is after me." Ranger told everyone in the waiting room.

" Just to let you know the real Morelli has been cleared of all charges and as soon as he is better will be back on the job in no time."

Lester walked up to Ranger, "You did good protecting Stephanie. Keep it up and the two of you be happy."

"Mr. Santos, your son is going to be fine just a couple weeks rest and he will be good as new" The doctor told Lester.

"Thank you, doctor can we go, in and see him.?" Lester asked the doctor.

"Of course." The doctor let him to a private room.

They got to the hospital room that Thomas was in. Stephanie and Lester took a seat in the room.

"Hi dad" he softly told him.

"Hey, how are you?" Lester asked him.

"It hurts, but I am going to have a story to tell when I go back to school." Thomas told his father.

"Well we got the shooter, and he admits that he is the one that did the shooting. He also admitted being the one who kidnapped Stephanie. He is the one who, is responsible for everything. He will be going away for a long time Thomas; you will not need to worry about him.

The end


End file.
